


Summoning Angels

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Non-Hunter Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: Dean and Sam live with their adoptive father after both their parents died in a house fire. Bobby loses his wife and gathers strange books, and Sam and Dean try them. It doesn't work the first time, but then they accidentally summon and bind angels with their friends.





	Summoning Angels

Dean was sitting beside his brother at the lunch table, putting large amounts of food in his mouth. 

“Okay Chipmunk, what do you think of us spending the night?” Charlie asked, her eyes not on her friend, but the girl who sat beyond him. 

“He is a squirrel Charlie!” 

“No Crowley, chipmunk.” 

“Squirrel” 

“Chipmunk” 

“Squir-” 

“Okay guys that’s enough, to answer your question, I think it’s a great idea. Sammy just has to call Bobby” 

Bobby was like a father to the boys, after both their parents died in a house fire. Dean remembered the night clearly, seeing his mother on the roof, Sam crying, and his dad freaking out. The boys were in and out of foster homes before Bobby and his wife adopted him, but soon after Karen passed. They never found out what happened, but Bobby started collecting strange books and going out on business trips. Bobby was different, but he still loved the boys. 

Dean was snapped out of his trance by Sam speaking, “Bobby said it was fine, he is out at work though.” Sam nudged Dean with his shoulder, “He also said not to go into the library.” 

Dean nodded, “So we set for today? Charlie, Crowley, Kevin, Garth? The whole crew?” Everyone nodded and Dean smiled. They had been at everyone's house, except theirs. They stood up, the group making their way out of the cafeteria. Dean felt himself get pushed, falling down. He looked up to Cole, well if he was standing he would be looking down. 

“What's up, dickbag” Cole smirked, kicking Dean. He looked over to see Sam held down by Ketch. “Answer me, faggot” 

The Winchester boys were always subjects to bullying, due to their parent's death. They got used to it, never letting Bobby figure out. They fixed themselves up before he got news. 

“Come on Cole, let them go” Charlie pleaded, bouncing her knee. 

“Shut up” He spat, landing another kick to Dean. 

“That’s enough boys, I don’t think you want my father getting involved.” Crowley's accent rang, his parents were divorced but his father was a weight lifter. Cole backed away, motioning Ketch to follow. Dean stood up, glaring at Crowley. “ 

“You know I hate when you make threats.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever” 

~~~ 

Dean unlocked the front door, walking in. “Welcome to where we live, don’t go in the basement, there is knives and guns.” 

“Speaking of lots of fun, how about a movie?” Sam threw his bag, walking to open the living room doors. “Bobby doesn’t allow horror movies, something about ‘They only show bullshit’” 

“But you know what is scary shit? The lore books Bobby has” 

“No Dean, he would kill us.” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“You are just a pussy, come on we tried a spell before. It’s all bullshit” 

“Dean, no” 

“I triple dog dare you, there you have to do it” Dean poked Sam. 

“That’s so stupid, whatever. But if we get in trouble I had nothing to do with it.” 

~~~ 

“Hey guys, I found a spell to summon and bind an angel!” Charlie called out, holding a book. 

“I found one too! Should we try both?” Crowley smiled, shoving the book in Dean’s hand. 

“No guys, Bobby would skin us, literally!” Sam grabbed the book from Charlie. 

“Come on Sammy, it isn’t real.” Dean smiled, and Sam caved. 

“Fine, um,” He looked at the book in his hand, “We need a bowl, a silver knife, um-” he went on to listing a few leaves, petals, and herbs. 

“Seems like it’s the same for me, except mine doesn’t include all the symbols” Dean smiled, and everyone began to collect things. 

After all the symbols were drawn and the ingredients were placed, Dean got on his knees. “At the same time?” 

“At the same time.” Sam whispered. Sam drew the blade across his hand, Dean following. 

They said some words in a foreign language, throwing a match down. Suddenly the windows blew out, the lightbulbs shattered, and a flash appeared. Dean looked up, seeing a man in a trench coat. The man examined his hands, squinting at Dean. He seemed about their age. “Why have you bound me? Is this some type of joke?” 

“um- I didn’t expect it to work” Dean whispered, scared shitless. 

“Unbind me, now!” The angel yelled, his face turning angry. 

“I- I don’t know how!” Dean yelled, his friends had retreated into a corner. 

“Hand me that” the angel took the book, reading it and his face dropped. “You’ve screwed up, real big. This is a binding spell that can’t be broken.” 

“W-what?” 

“We should get acquainted, I’m the angel Castiel.” 

“I’m Dean, Dean Winchester.” Castiel’s expression changed as he stared at Dean. He didn’t say anything but Dean knew something was wrong. Castiel stepped out of the circle. 

“I was supposed to be watching humanity from heaven, but I guess watching from the ground is good too” Castiel grabbed the bowl, cleaning up. He stood beside Dean, his face twisted in confusion. “I- the binding spell is stronger than I originally thought.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked, as the angel stared at him. 

“It’s making me submissive, a slave, a worker. I hate it,” He said bluntly, glaring at Dean. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it would work.” Dean said, “I mean Sam’s didn’t” 

“That’s because Gabriel is dead, there is no way he could be summoned.” 

“Oh, well then” Dean whispered. “Well um- this night got very awkward.” 

“Tell me about it- how are we going to describe this to Bobby?” Sam said, shaking his head. 

“Well- we could always say he is a friend.” Dean suggested, laughing a bit. 

“Well- I should... How the hell did our night turn out like this? We summoned an angel! This doesn’t just happen Dean” Charlie’s voice was panicky, and she looked in disbelief. 

“Hey Charlie, it’s okay. From what I’m hearing he can’t do shit if I say he can’t. “Dean looked back to the angel, who was staring at the ground. After a bit of talking everyone calmed down, and let the fact that there was an angel in the room with them sink in. Everyone settled down for bed, going to sleep.


End file.
